


4. Windows/Mirrors - Hanzo x Female!Reader

by Mokii



Series: Overwatch - Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/pseuds/Mokii
Summary: Part 4 of Overwatch - Kinktober 2018





	4. Windows/Mirrors - Hanzo x Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by Clear's route in DRAMAtical Murder: ReConnect; sex in front of a mirror is pretty damn hot. Do these chapters sound repetitive? I don't know enough words to make these sound original anymore /shrug

As you opened the door to the suite, you led your handbag down onto the bed and sighed as you followed, your head hitting the fluffy pillows beneath you. Your partner in crime followed behind you as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and hanging it on the back of the door. 

“Travelling is so stressful.. Why couldn’t they host the the business meeting back in Kanazawa instead of Kyoto..” Hanzo’s complaints were amusing to you, sitting up and beckoning him.   
“Don’t you like travelling with me?” You carried a playful tone as you reached out to take his hands once he claimed his place between your legs. He grinned, leaning down to peck your forehead.   
“You make it bearable enough, I could never be unhappy with you with me, sweetheart.” He knelt onto the bed, sitting behind you and placing his hands along your shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against your skin. You released an exasperated sigh, your muscles loosening under Hanzo’s touch as he huffed. “Why didn’t you say you were stressed as well?”  
“I didn’t want to make you more concerned, you were already frustrated because of the delay with the plane.” You let your weight sink onto the male, leaning back into his hold until you were lying against his chest, his hands settling along your torso. You eyes fluttered shut, peeking out at the mirror opposite the bed to watch Hanzo admiring you. 

His fingers ghosted across your arms, stroking them up and down until your skin shivered, one of your hands swatting his away.   
“Stop it, you’re giving me goosebumps.” He laughed heartily, his hands falling back onto your stomach. He played with the edge of your shirt, tickling the skin just above your jean hem as he laid the warm palm of his and on your cool stomach. You sat up slightly, allowing him to shuffle closer so you could lay your head back onto his shoulder. “Someone’s a little touchy today.” Pressing his lips to your cheek, he smiled, looking up at the mirror and at you.   
“It’s interesting having a mirror next to the bed.. I like watching you reacting to my touch.” You shook your head and leaned back, your eyes facing the ceiling as you shut them. His hands continued touching your bare stomach, your other hand hooking into one of your jean belt loops. For now, you wanted to enjoy the attention, focusing solely on his fingers. 

He touched the underbust of your bralette, running his nails along the fabric as the delicate vibrations caused you to grin. Turning his head he peppered your jawline with small kisses, a sigh leaving you as your hand found Hanzo’s suited thigh, stroking it lovingly. Distracting you with his soft lips, he glided his fingers under your bralette, teasing the sensitive area around your nipple as the touch caused it to harden. Hanzo’s stare stayed planted on your figure, reveling in each twitch of your legs in response to his actions. “You don’t okay honey?” There was humour in his voice, only humming in response.   
Finally, his index finger brushed past your nipple, your chest jerking away slightly from the sensitivity, Hanzo’s tongue slipping out and licking your jawline with his kisses. His delicate touches became harder, rolling your nub between his fingertips and nibbling at your jaw. Your body fidgeted in his hold, the sight arousing him as he lifted his free hand to grab your jaw and lift your head up, forcing you to look at the mirror. You gasped gently as you watched his hand fondle under your shirt, your legs continuing to twitch. Now that he had your attention more clearly, he lifted your shirt up and held it with the hand holding your chin in place, exposing your pale bralette as he pulled both of your breasts out of the cups. He felt resistance in your hold as your face deepened in colour, gazing at your pert nipples as he slithered his fingers to your other breast. 

“Feeling a little shy, hm? Can’t bare to watch me play with you?” Your breasts shook with his rougher fondling, his hold pulling and releasing your nipple, letting your breast bounce as you whimpered under your breath each time. His tongue found his way back to your jaw, his teeth catching your skin as your hand tightened around Hanzo’s thigh. “You’re gorgeous, sweetheart, just look at you.” His voice was like silk, melting you with every comment he made as you could feel yourself getting more and more aroused by the situation; you could always close your eyes if you can’t turn away but you didn’t want to. 

After the torment on your chest, his hand snaked back down to your jean hem, fiddling with your button as his gaze caught yours in the mirror, his eyes sharp, intimidating. “Are you all wet for me? Shamelessly watching yourself be touched.” You could only moan lightly in response, your legs closing tighter as he tugged on your panty hem. “Open up for me, sweetheart.” You waited for a moment, unable to tear your gaze from his own as you cautiously opened your legs for the male. 

As his hand felt across your pubric area, he stroked the smooth skin as the need for him to touch you where you were begging to be touched grew in your sex. His intent gawk at you made you blush further, your eyes thinning uncomfortably as his hand eventually slid further into your panties, he was met with a mess of your excitement, his lips curving into an impressed smirk. “My, my..” He lathered his fingers in your juices, rubbing them across your entrance and your sweet spot. “You’re making such a mess..” His hand tightened around your jaw as you wanted nothing more than to turn away, whining as his comments furthered your embarrassment.

“Hmm..” One of his slender fingers disturbed yor entrance, its tip slipping into you and back out as he tested the waters. The feeling was sudden and made you moan out a little louder than before, biting your lip as he inserted the rest of his finger. He proceeded to slowly pump his finger in and out of you, the silence in the room made even more apparent as the slopping sound of your wetness was the only thing you could hear.   
“Ha-Hanzo..” Your breath was uneven, your skin hot as a second finger entered you, Hanzo’s breath hot against your ear as he chuckled lightly into it. You could your stomach getting tight, your sex becoming more sensitive as his fingers rubbed against your walls. 

“Mr Shimada?” There was a knock at the suite room door, the pair of you stopped and gasped as you shut your legs quickly, pulling your bralette and shirt back on properly as the male licked at his fingers when standing to approach the door. As he passed you, he smirked with your juices glistening on his lips, approaching the door as he cleared his throat.


End file.
